Talk:Zero Civilization
Rumors and Speculation!!! Just for fun. *''Speculation'': I doubt for this civilization to play any part in the mana. Although not sure yet. *''Reason'': Lets say if this civilization is in mana zone and it can be used to summon any other civilization then, the pupose of having Multicolored Civilization will be thrown out of the window. Also the idea if this civilization could use mana of any other civilization then this civilization would simply be overpowering dominance civilization over every other civilization, which would make things so much unfair. So based on this assumption i throw this idea as well out of the window as well. Saad safa 07:59, May 14, 2012 (UTC) *Would you agree or disagree? *''Reasons:'' I agree reasons : from this pic http://blog-imgs-55-origin.fc2.com/s/u/p/supersolenoid/d46677e0_640_20120511223242.jpg The new mechanics always have description in the magazines. WereborG 13:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) You shouldn't link image links directly from those blogs. It just crashes it for everyone else due to traffic. Save the image and upload it on imageshack/photobucket/whatever first. Yami Michael 20:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I personally think it'll be like more or less like the colourless type in pokemon. To use a card of zero civ, you can tap mana of any civilisation, no worries. Whereas while in mana, it just provides mana number, but no civilisation support. So good for calling high cost creatures, not much for low cost. Or was this already what they said it would be? Sjv Sxn 15:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, man, I just saw the new CoroCoro today! Ah! So cool. Obviously Zero's how DM does artifacts. In DM they count towards CMC but not civ. Easier to cast, but not they themselves aren't helpful toward getting a colored card cast aside from raw number. Did you see the map/poster that went with the previews? Really neat stuff. Somewhat bummed Hardcore Judge is basically Magic's clash... other than that, pretty exciting. Je2010 15:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) yep i just saw the new map poster as well really cool but it did not had any thing on multicolored. Also what is CMC. And how does the casting of these new cards work. User:Saad safa *CMC is converted Mana cost in magic--basically the DM mana system: the raw number of individual mana required to play something. I guess Magic's colorless mana's a better analogue: it counts towards the total cost you must pay, but does nothing to help you nail the color requirements (like colorless energy in Pokemon, too). I would say playing these spells is just a matter of meeting the mana cost, with no worries about colors. If they're in your mana zone, they just count towards total mana of your payment, but don't cover civ requirements, which will be particularly tricky to deal with after the recent explosion in multiciv cards in EP1. These are educated guesses, but of course not official translations of anything (didn't buy the CoroCoro, just browsed it--in Japan you can literally stand in a store and read an entire book/mag/etc. right in front of the staff and they don't care! Haha. I try not to abuse that priviledge, but I defintiely had to skim the DM sections--a bunch of promos are on the way, but I couldn't discern how to get them aside from plunking down over 700 yen for an extra DM book, plus the 400 plus for the CoroCoro (it's got a bunch of other material in it I don't have any interest in, so it's not quite worth it to buy the magazine). Anyway, cool stuff. Je2010 12:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) *Man thanx for the explanation. Since DM is a different game but with similar attributes to Magic we can only speculate. That is why this time a lot of things will be new and the stakes are high, we can only wait and see how these will be used to play in either the anime or the DASH tv shows. Because even with the new details release we will still have to wait and see how it is oficially played. It is long wait but i think it will be worth it. With this new civilization we will be seing all sort of old cards retuning with this civilization on them. ranging from creatures, evolution creatures, spells, Cross Gears, psychic and super psychics. User:Saad safa Questions regarding Zero cards If i want to summon or cast a zero card i just need to tap my total mana in order to mach the mana cost of the card i want to play regardless of having or not having any zero cards in may mana zone? *For say, Maximum the Max, Zenith of "Military" you can tap 10 cards in any combination of colors. No zero card for it needs to be tapped to summon (or cast if its one of the spells). Easy to summon and pay for, just costly without other cards to support or reduce them. All covered by the first rule on that page, "You are not required to tap Zero cards in the mana zone to summon a Zero creature, and Zero cards do not fulfill civilization requirements for any non-Zero card. " Yami Michael 23:24, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ok i got the first part easy no need to have zero cards in your mana to summon or cast zero cards. All good. Now if i have zero cards in the mana zone and i want to use them to summon or cast any other civ. cards. Can these zero cards be used in summoning or casting any other card. For example i want to summon Codename Sorge and i need a total of 8 mana and i have some of zero cards in my mana zone. Can i use them as a total cost to summon this creature or any other civ. card? Yes or No? I agree on yes but my friend is confused he wants to confirm it from you aka the expert. *If I might impose--Yes, as long as Sorge's three civs are covered amongst three of the eight mana you use, you can tap 5 Zeros in addition to the three required-civ cards, no problem. Hope that helps, Je2010 (talk) 20:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) *hah finally some confirmation that helps a lot thanks man my buddy was confused over the system of Zero cards, he says thanx !!! to Je2010. Saad safa 22:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) *Yup, Je2010 is completely right. They still count as 1 mana and can be used for costs, but you would need other cards to tap for that cards civilizations (in this case, Water, Fire and Nature). Zero cards would be useless to pay for Gonta, the Warrior Savage for example. Yami Michael 23:29, December 27, 2012 (UTC)